maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Everybody Loves Rayman
This segment is a crossover of Everybody Loves Raymond and Rayman. This segment is from the episode [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']]. Plot Rayman tries to keep the peace when his parents come to stay at his house. References *Rabbids Characters *Rayman *Rabbids *Rayman's Mom *Rayman's Dad *Man *Betilla *Mr. Dark *Globox *Teensies *Man Transcript Mr. Dark: haha Rayman, you'll never defeat me and save Betilla! This dreaming world is doomed! POW!!!! Mr. Dark: NOOO! How could I have forseen you do the only things you do?! Betilla: Rayman, you did it! you beat the game! Globox: I helped too. Betilla: Oh, and globox. Do me a favor and don't look at me. Ok? Globox: Everybody loves rayman. (Title Card: Everybody Loves Rayman) Rayman's Mom: We're here! Wheres my darling boy?.....and betilla too i guess. Betilla: Rayman! I did not agree to let your parents stay with us. Rayman: awwwwww.. come on! Rayman's Mom: We'll take care of making our beds. We know how over-worked you are..... i mean look at you! Betilla: Do they really HAVE to stay here? Rayman: Awwwwwwwwwww....yea! There house is being fumigated for raving rabbids. (switches scenes to a circus tent with 2 rabbits juming on it and 2 on the ground 1 slaping a man with a fether duster and the other on a mans back slapping him with a fly swatter) Man: Ow! Ow! Man down! Man down! Betilla: Kids! Breakfast is ready! (2 Teensies sit at the table) Rayman's mom: Hmm intresting. But i thought sence you used magic the toast would'nt be burnt. Betilla: Give me some credit I conjured it up from thin air! Rayman's Mom: You're right. Maybe magic toast is supposed to be burnt. Rayman's Dad: And the eggs are magic too. Betilla: That is it! You have to tell your parents to leave. Rayman: Awwwwwwwwwwww but I don't wanna. Rayman: Mom, Dad...... you gotta goooooooooo. Rayman's Mom: You'd throw your own parents out? What kind of son are you? Rayman: Awwwwwwwwwwww come ooooooooooonnn. Betilla: You might not have arms, legs or a neck, but at least act like you have a spine! Rayman: Awwwwwaaaaoooooooo. Betilla: Those were'nt even words! Betilla: Don't you helecopter away when i'm speaking to you! Rayman: Hey bro! what are you doing here? Globox: I just came to sit around, watch tv and you know, bask in your shadow. Rayman: Well... it's kinda couded right now cuz mom and dad are staying here. Globox: I know. I brought some stuff they left at there house. Look! they forgot there rabbids! Rayman: Awwwww you rabbids! You stole my franchise now you've wrecked my house! (Rayman beats up Rabbids) Rayman: *pant**pant**pant* Betilla: RAYMAN! Rayman: Awww but Globox and rabbids and ooawwoooo. Rabbid: Seriously dude. Noone can understand you. Globox: Nobody understands Rayman. Trivia *Antagonist: Rabbids *This segement doesn't only parody Rayman, but it parodied Rayman ''Origins!'' Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts